Vergil vs Raiden
Description Devil May Cry VS Metal Gear. Two incredible swordsmen with durability-ignoring swords and tragic pasts. Will Vergil be the one Rising to victory? Will Raiden make this devil cry for the last time? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Technus: Swordsmanship. The art of being able to wield a sword. Vulkanus: And the only thing better than swords are durability-ignoring swords. Technus: Vergil, the Dark Angel with a demonic trigger. Vulkanus: And Raiden, the cyborg ninja with high frequencies. He's Technus and I'm Vulkanus. Technus: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Vergil (*Cues: Realize, Regret... Resolution - Devil May Cry 2*) Technus: Vergil was born of a human mother and demon father alongside his brother Dante. Vulkanus: Despite the fact that they're technically twins, Vergil and Dante were nowhere near alike. Dante was silly, Vergil was serious. Dante hated his demon side, Vergil embraced it. I haven't seen this much opposite since Superman and Bizarro. Technus: Before their eighth birthday, Dante and Vergil were both given a half of the Perfect Amulet before their dad disappeared. Vulkanus: See, their father was some demon who singlehandedly defeated the emperor of the demon world, Mundus. Technus: On the twins' eighth birthday, some of Mundus' minions decided to get revenge on Sparda after he died by killing his family. Vulkanus: And so, Vergil and Eva were killed, at least that's what Dante thought. Technus: As it turned out, Vergil was alive, honing his skills. (*Cues: The Time Has Come - Devil May Cry 4*) Vulkanus: As a half-demon, Vergil is ridiculously strong, ludicrously fast, and insanely durable. He possesses incredible swordsmanship skills and even specializes in laijutsu, the art of the Quick Draw. Technus: He also specializes in a Dark Slayer Style, which allows him to teleport around the battlefield, similar to Dante's Trickster Style. Vulkanus: Vergil also wields one of the deadliest swords in his universe, Yamato. Technus: Originally used to separate the human world from the demon world, Yamato is a sword said to be able to cut through anything, including dimensions and the fabric of space itself. Vergil can also use an ability called Judgement Cut where he swings Yamato so fast that Yamato doesn't appear to even leave its sheath, creating a distortion in space that engulfs his target which is sliced multiple times by the blade real fast. Vulkanus: But when that fails, Vergil can always Beowulf, a pair of gauntlets and greaves that emit light with each punch and kick and can even let the user concentrate light into a ball to launch at opponents. Hr can do a dive kick, rotating windmill kick, and even a powerful uppercut. Technus: Vergil calls guns weapons unworthy of a true warrior, so to make up for it, he uses Summoned Swords. He can hurl the swords at his opponents and create a ring of countless swords. Vulkanus: But there's one more trick Vergil has up his sleeve: Devil Trigger. By tapping into his true demonic heritage, Vergil can enter his true form. Technus: This form increases his strength, speed, and durability while also making his demonic powers more potent and giving him flight. (*Cues: Beowulf Battle - Devil May Cry 3*) Technus: Even without Devil Trigger, Vergil is so strong that he was able to uppercut Beowulf super hard. According to the calculations done by Wiz and Boomstick, this is about 720 million newtons of force. Vulkanus: That's impressive. But Vergil is better known for his speed. He can swing his sword so fast, its practically invisible. He can also catch bullets from Ebony and Ivory with Yamato and fire them back at the same speeds. Technus: If that wasn't back enough, he was able to literally kill 8 demons in one second. But one of his better speed feats was being able to cut up 108,000 raindrops in less than a second. Vulkanus: Vergil's also tough, able to survive being stabbed in the heart and the brain and just walk it off. On top of that, when Dante literally cut him in half, he regenerated almost instantly. Technus: He's managed to defeat his younger brother Dante in a swordfight not once, not twice, but three times. He's even beaten and killed Beowulf the Lightbeast. Vulkanus: But don't mistake his awesome demonic power for unstoppability. Vergil is rather arrogant and his healing factor does have a limit. Technus: On top of that, Vergil has a sense of honor, preferring not to resort to behind the back attacks, which is dumb considering his teleportation abilities. Vulkanus: On top of that, his Devil Trigger is limited by his amount of demonic energy, but not via time limit. Instead, it depletes whenever he takes damage, requiring him to be extra careful. Technus: But that's no problem thanks to his skill and precision. But one more weakness he has is Yamato's cutting limit. While it can cut through anything, the only thing it can't cut through is Dante's sword, Rebellion. Vulkanus: Plus, it's ability to cut through anything fades when the user is weakened, like the time it couldn't cut through a rocket launcher. Technus: But hey, when you've got a dimension-cutting sword and a demonic form within you, even Dante has a hard time trying to match his twin. Vergil: The Flames of Revenge? Couldn't even melt a marshmallow. Raiden (*Cues: Opening Infiltration - Metal Gear Solid 2*) Vulkanus: Born in Liberia during a civil War, a young boy named Jack was living with his parents until they were killed. Technus: Afterwards, Jack was taken in by a man named Solidus Snake, no, not Solid Snake, Solidus. Vulkanus: Solidus taught Jack how to be merciless killing machine. His high-kill count earned him the nickname "Jack the Ripper" when he was just ten years old. This would be cool except one thing, Solidus is the one who killed Jack's parents! Technus: After the war, Jack met a woman named Rose and eventually got her pregnant. Vulkanus: Wanting to make amends for his past life, Jack joined the legendary group known as FOXHOUND. He teamed up with Solid Snake to destroy giant robots and even kill Solidus himself with a new name, Raiden. Technus: But it turns out that all along, he was being manipulated by the Patriots. Vulkanus: Ok, here's the deal. His girlfriend Rose was actually working for the Patriots and was manipulating him while they were together. But then she realized she loved him too much and he forgave her and then they had another kid. (*Cues: Crying Wolf - Metal Gear Solid 4*) Technus: Soon after, Raiden was captured by the Patriots and experimented on and he was transformed into a cyborg. Vulkanus: With his new cyborg body, Raiden is faster, stronger, and a lot more durable. Technus: With his new cyborg body, Raiden is capable of generating electricity to power up his punches or even summon lightning to strike down his foes. Vulkanus: Raiden wields the Murasama, a powerful high-frequency blade. By emanating a high frequency throughout the blade, it can weaken the target's molecular bonds, forcibly slicing through anything. Technus: Raiden also has a special technique known as Zandatsu where he can slow his perception of time from 50 to 90%, giving him a much time as he needs to cut up his foes. Vulkanus: Raiden can also remove his pain inhibitors and losing himself in his Jack the Ripper persona, Raiden can enter his Ripper Mode. Technus: This Ripper Mode makes Raiden stronger, faster, and a lot tougher. (*Cues: Rules of Nature - Metal Gear Rising: Reveangance*) Vulkanus: But even without his Ripper Mode, Raiden is tough. He's strong enough to lift and throw a Metal Gear Ray, which according to Wiz and Boomstick, weighs about 1000 tons. And he's so strong, he can literally breakdance even when his legs are tied to Gekko Bots. Technus: He can even throw the Metal Gear Excelsus, rip off its gigantic sword, and fight a duel with it. And then he just finished it blinding speed! Vulkanus: Speaking of speed, Raiden is so fast that he can even run on walls and can hop across missiles which can reach 7,500 miles per hour. Technus: Raiden can also swing his sword so fast, it exceeds eyesight. Vulkanus: That sounds familiar. Anyways, Raiden is so fast that he can deflect knives exceeding eyesight from 10 meters away. Technus: Raiden's also super durable. He can literally impale himself with his orignal HF Blade, which can cut through Gekko Bots, and has even taken a betin from Armstrong. Vulkanus: Who if you didn't know can throw remains of the Metal Gear Excelsus. Technus: And he's so skilled that he managed to kill Vamp and Armstrong. Vulkanus: This is impressive for two reasons. Number 1 is that Vamp is supposed to be unkillable. And Number 2 is because Armstrong's nanomachines son harden in response to physical trauma, and they were going through a lot of physical trauma. Technus: But Raiden's sheer power comes at a cost. His Zandatsu and Ripper Mode rely on a fuel supply and using them burns through at a rapid pace. Vulkanus: The only way Raiden can refuel himself is to absorb fuel cell electrolytes form enemy cyborgs. Technus: Also, while in Jack the Ripper mode, Raiden becomes a full-on psycho, completely insane and unstable. Vulkanus: But hey, when you've got electricity, a durability-ignoring sword, and high-kill count, there's a reason you're known as Jack the Ripper. Raiden: I am lightning... The rain transformed. Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Vergil Appearence - Devil May Cry 3*) Vergil was traversing theough Mitis Forest when he turned around and saw Raiden behind him. Raiden: If we're in the same place, we must be looking for the same thing. Vergil: Apparently. Fight! (*Cues: Show No Tears - Devil May Cry 3*) Raiden ran towards Vergil to slash him, but Vergil caught him by surprise with the Quick Draw technique and slashed Raiden's chest. Raiden slashed at Vergil's chest, but Vergil slashed at Raiden and their swords continually clashed at speeds exceeding eyesight. Raiden aimed at Vergil's feet, but he blocked it with Yamato. Vergil then teleported upwards and came down with Yamato, but Raiden hopped back and ran to slash Vergil, but he blocked with Yamato. Vergil and Raiden clashed their swords continually until Vergil swung Yamato up and knocked the Murasama away from Raiden. Vergil then put away Yamato and brought out Beowulf and they emitted light. Raiden readied his fists and covered them with electricity. Vergil ran towards Raiden and gave him some good punches to the chest and Raiden retaliated by grabbing his head and throwing him over into a tree. Raiden then summoned a lightning bolt and struck Vergil. Vergil fired a ball of light at Raiden, knocking him back to the ground. (*Cues: It Has to Be This Way - Metal Gear Rising: Reveangance*) Raiden then ran to get his Murasama and stabbed Vergil in the chest. Raiden: Why aren't you dead? Vergil: I have a healing factor that you can't easily exploit. Raiden: Well, I can do this. Raiden sent electricity through the blade, electrocuting Vergil. Raiden then raised Vergil up and threw him, but Vergil teleported in front of Raiden and knocked him high up with a light-powered Rising Dragon. Vergil then teleported up and knocked him back down with as much force. Raiden got back up and noticed his Murasama and grabbed it and ran towards Vergil. Raiden slashed at Vergil, but he dodged both times and gave two jabs to Raiden's face. Raiden then activated Zandatsu and started slashing at Vergil. Just as he was about to finish up, Vergil teleported away. (*Cues: Mental Machine - Devil May Cry*) Vergil reappeared on top of Raiden and punched him down with Beowulf to the ground. Vergil threw a punch, but Raiden caught it and electrocuted Vergil, but Vergil punched him into a tree. Vergil then used his Summoned Swords and hurled them at Raiden. Raiden jumped and hopped across every single sword to get to Vergil. Vergil teleported onto some swords and hopped towards Raiden. Both swordsmen ran towards each other and clashed their swords. They landed, but Raiden was in pain from Vergil's Quick Draw. Raiden: Ugh! How did you? Vergil: Quick Draw technique. Gave me just the advantage I needed. Raiden: In that case. Raiden stabbed himself in the chest with the Murasama and deactivated his pain inhibitors and allowed the intense agony to envelope his sense and became Jack the Ripper. Raiden: Pain! This is why I fight! Vergil: Oh boy. Vergil teleported behind Raiden and activated Devil Trigger. Both swordsmen decided to end this and lay a mulittude of blows on each other. Raiden was severely injured from all the damage, prompting him to run towards Vergil with the Murasama. Vergil teleported in front of Raiden and cut off his head with the Quick Draw. Vergil: Such foolishness. K.O! Results (*Cues: Sworn Through Swords - Devil May Cry 4*) Vulkanus: And I thought the Joker was insane. Technus: Despite what you'd believe, this fight was very close. Both of them could swing their sword faster than the eye can track. Both swords could ignore durability. And to top it off, both of them could take their punishment and give just as much. Vulkanus: But Vergil had a few advantages that gave him the edge, like strength. Technus: Raiden is strong enough to lift and throw a Metal Gear Ray, which weighs 1000 tons. Vulkanus: Impressive, but Vergil's done better, like uppercutting Beowulf. Technus: By converting Vergil's newtons into tons, we found his striking strength to equal about 80,931 tons. Vulkanus: And keep in mind, this is striking strength, the strength Vergil uses to punch people. Well, not casually, but you get the point. Technus: Their speed was pretty even, both being able to swing their swords faster than eyesight, but Vergil's laijutsu mastery allowed him to surprise attack Raiden and get an advantage. Vulkanus: Raiden's electricity did allow him to keep up with Beowulf. But it couldn't counter Vergil's teleportation and Summoned Swords. And just be thankful Vergil didn't use Yamato to cut through dimensions or strike Raiden from far away. Technus: And when it came down to Devil Trigger VS Jack the Ripper, Vergil still had the advantage thanks to his enhanced healing. Vulkanus: And even though Jack the Ripper's insanity was more than able to confuse Vergil, Vergil's teleportation kept him a step ahead. Technus: Despite Raiden's skills, he couldn't match up to the strength, abilities, and precision of Vergil. Vulkanus: Looks like Raiden was Devil Triggered. Technus: The winner is Vergil. Advantages and Disadvantages Vergil - Winner *+Stronger *+More Precision *+Better Range *+Quick Draw Technique got the drop on Raiden numerous times. *+Devil Trigger strengthened more than just physical stats *=Both could swing their swords faster than eyesight. *=Both swords could equally ignore durability *=Both of them were equally capable of shrugging off mortal wounds. *-Less trained *-Could not account for Jack the Ripper's insanity. Raiden - Loser *+Trained since childhood. *+Electricity could be conducted through Murasama to induce more damage. *=Both could swing their swords faster than eyesight *=Both swords could equally ignore durability. *=Both of them could equally shrug off mortal wounds *-Weaker *-Had no counter to Dark Slayer Style *-Reactions fooled by the laijutsu style. *-Vergil had the endurance to outlast the Ripper Mode and Zandatsu. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Death Battles with Music